


221B Consolation: Nicked

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat





	221B Consolation: Nicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy-voxy (voxangelus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).



Mycroft hadn’t seen them for very long time. But even at a young age he had a historical perspective. A keen awareness of the passage of time. And though only twelve, a fully-developed sense of the comfort of nostalgia. Not that that was the reason he hadn’t gotten rid of them, of course.

He had sorted everything carefully. There was the box that went away with him to school, and the box that travelled to Nana’s, and the box that stayed in his closet, unopened, as a sort of time-capsule of his rapidly fading youth. 

Maybe they’d be valuable someday. He’d heard of such things happening. Some classmates had comic books that were already valuable, and Daddy had some action figures from his childhood he said he had regretted ever throwing away. But one of the boxes had clearly been opened and resealed poorly. Which meant only one thing.

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock peeked in the doorway, innocent as ever with his cherubic curls and a pudgy face that actually worked.

“Myc?”

“Where are they?”

“Where are what?”

Mycroft folded his arms. Maybe if he didn’t specify, Sherlock might confess to having taken something else as well— though he was getting too smart for that.  
Finally, Sherlock pulled a small figure from his pocket. Something about three inches tall, and very, very blue.


End file.
